A Different Timeline
by FictionWriter91
Summary: A missed chance, heartache, and pain. Steve knew all about that. He always had an inkling about his two friends, so when he went on his journey to return the Infinity Stones, he made one extra stop.


**Hey all. So this is the latest idea I had. I hope it hasn't been done already, and if so, I hope it's different enough to not be the same. I have become a Clintasha fan, so this is a Clintasha story. It is mostly from Steve's perspective, though. I really hope you like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

**2015**

Steve was watching as everyone was chattering and trying not to think about Ultron and the battle that was going to take place. They were laying low, recharging. Who knew that Barton had a secret family? It had shocked everyone except Natasha. Steve looked around. Where was Natasha anyway? He dodged the two children chasing each other in a game of tag that also involved Tony. Laughing at Tony, who was pretending to not know where they were, Steve went outside onto the porch and breathed in the country air. It was very private out here. He caught sight of Natasha sitting on a swing a little ways from the house, so he went to join her.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the swing beside hers. He pushed off, making the swing glide slowly. He missed the days of youth where you simply played and had fun. He hadn't been on a swing in years.

"Surprised?" Nat asked, looking at him and smirking.

"Yea. When the hell did he get a family?" Steve asked, chuckling. He noticed her expression and the brief flicker of darkness before it went away.

"He married Laura nine years ago," Nat answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Cooper is eight and Lila is about seven I think."

"They're cute," Steve commented, catching sight of Tony catching Cooper and throwing him over his shoulder as he chased after Lila. Cooper's shrieks of laughter echoed across the yard.

"They are," Nat agreed.

"It's funny," Steve started. "I always assumed you and Clint had a thing for each other."

Nat laughed out loud at this, tipping her head back.

"Why is that so funny? It's possible," Steve argued. She turned to face him, her hair falling in front of her cheek.

"Oh, Steve," Nat said, chuckling still.

"So all those looks you give each other and how you were so desperate to save him from Loki's sceptor mind control thing was just you being a good friend?" Steve challenged. "And him always worried about you and making sure the two of you fighting together is just a friend thing? Him practically carrying you inside this house earlier was just a friend thing?"

"That's right."

"Bull shit."

"Steve, language," Nat scolded.

"Come on, Nat, don't lie to me," Steve said, stopping the swing and looking at her seriously. She stopped as well. By now, Clint had joined Tony in the game, and they were both chasing after Lila and Cooper. Laura was watching by the window. Bruce was watching from the porch. He looked over at Steve and Nat, catching Steve's eye.

"It's nothing," Nat told him. "Besides, I'm kind of into Bruce right now."

"So you say."

"Steve..."

"I appreciate honesty, Nat, and you're not giving me that right now," Steve said, getting off the swing. He walked towards the wood pile, knowing that physical labor would help him feel better. Tony, out of breath, joined him after stopping the game with the kids.

"Man they're fast," Tony huffed.

"How did they manage to get you to play? I thought you were too serious for that," Steve joked.

"Their cuteness overruled," Tony sighed.

"Ever think you'll have one someday?"

Tony looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I think you will," Steve commented. He looked over at Nat again, who was watching Clint and Laura hugging. He wasn't done with that conversation yet.

...

"Can I help?" Steve asked Laura, who was drying dishes. He picked up the spare towel to dry.

"Sure," she smiled. "So, you're Captain America."

"I am."

"It's nice to have faces to the names," Laura said. "Clint talks about you guys all the time."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. You're like his work family," she joked. She set the plate down after drying it and picked up another.

"It's funny. I never imagined Clint married."

"Well, it started off more as a comfort thing, really, but we grew to love each other," Laura explained. Steve paused at this.

"You mean, it wasn't like you met and fell in love and got married?" he asked. She laughed.

"There was attraction, but it was more out of need that we decided to get married. Two lonely people looking for someone to care for."

"Oh."

"It's funny," Laura said, stopping for a moment. They both looked over to where Clint and Natasha were talking intently.

"What is?" Steve prompted, watching her face carefully. There was a wistfulness to it.

"I think he should have been with someone else."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. Sure he loves me, but I don't think it's the kind of love he has for..." Laura trailed off. She turned away from the scene of Clint and Nat, her hair shadowing her face.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Steve started.

"Oh, come on," she cut him off, looking at him sharply. "I know you're not blind."

"She denies it. She's after Bruce," Steve tried.

"Really?"

"Seems to be."

"You know, now that you say it, I can see it," Laura said as Bruce joined and put his hand on Nat's leg.

"Hmm," Steve said, nodding. He didn't know if Laura had seen the brief look cross over Clint's face at Bruce's gesture, but he had.

...

"So, Nat and Bruce. How long has that been going on?" Laura asked Clint later. Steve and Tony were back at the woodpile.

"What?" Clint asked.

"You can't be serious," she laughed. "It's so obvious." Clint gave her a blank stare, and Laura felt there was something more to his denial than he was letting on.

"Well, I don't know."

"It's cute."

"Sure."

She felt nervous then. In her heart of hearts, she always knew Clint had never been 100 percent hers. Looking at his reaction now, she wondered if she had been right all along.

...

Tony had gone inside. Nat approached Steve as he split another log. She crossed her arms, watching.

"Going to be honest with me now?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I almost stopped it, you know," she answered. He set the axe down, propping himself with the handle as he finally looked at her.

"Stopped what?"

"The wedding. June 5, 2004. It was in some small church in Hawaii, and I was right outside the door. I almost went in and asked him not to marry her, but I chickened out."

"Why?"

"Because. I wanted him to be happy. She makes him happy."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Hmm."

"It's too late, Steve," Nat insisted. "I lost my chance, and it's okay. I'm okay. He's my best friend. I'll settle for that."

Steve watched her walk away, and he felt sad for her. He knew all about missed chances and being too late. He also knew that the pain from that didn't necessarily go away. He knew it didn't for him. He always was thinking about Peggy. This made him feel confident in knowing that Nat was probably always thinking about Clint, but she was right. It was too late.

**2023**

Clint appeared, his face soaked with tears. Steve immediately felt sick.

"Where's Nat?" Bruce asked. Clint choked and shook his head.

"Oh no," Scott said, realizing. Rhodey bowed his head. Nebula stood there indifferent, but Rocket hung his head, sniffing. Tony bit his lip, and Thor turned to walk away. There had been way too much death and sorrow lately. Losing Nat was the final blow.

"Come on," Steve said to Clint, taking him by the shoulders and walking away from everyone.

"Sh-she's gone," Clint managed to say. He opened his hand to reveal the Soul Stone. "For this damn thing."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"The...the guy said a soul for a soul. I wanted to do it, but she wouldn't let me. She...she jumped. I tried...but she made me let go," Clint finished, crying harder now.

"I'm so sorry," Steve said. What was curious to him was that Clint was going to sacrifice himself instead, leaving his family without him.

"Can I just...have a minute?" Clint asked.

"Sure," Steve nodded, patting his shoulder. He left Clint alone and joined the others.

...

After a few hours, Steve went back to find Clint sitting on the edge of the platform where they'd done their time traveling.

"How're you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"I feel lost," Clint answered.

"It's not the same without her," Steve agreed.

"No, you don't understand," Clint said, facing him. "I'm lost, Steve. Tasha kept me focused and sane. Without her...I don't know what to do."

"I know you cared a lot about her..." Steve started.

"I loved her, Steve," Clint cut him off. He was shaking. "I loved her, and I never got to tell her."

"I don't understand. You're with Laura..."

"Yea, I care a lot about her and love her in my own way, and I love those kids more than anything, but it's not the same kind of love I have for Nat."

Steve remembered having a similar type of conversation with Laura herself three years ago.

"I see."

"I regret being afraid," Clint went on.

"What do you mean?"

"I was afraid to be with Nat. It's not like there weren't opportunities, but I never took them. I just...couldn't."

"And now you wish you had," Steve nodded.

"I do. I lost her. I lost her and she'll never come back," Clint said, tearing up again. He wiped his eyes furiously. Steve waited quietly, knowing Clint wasn't finished. He knew how Clint felt. He had lost Peggy, but in a different way, and he always felt that constant ache. He didn't have to wait long for Clint to talk again.

"You know, I almost ran away from my own wedding," Clint said. "I knew it wasn't real, that I was just marrying Laura because I figured it was my best shot at happiness, that we were together for the sake of not being alone."

"When did you fall in love with Nat?"

"The moment I laid my damn eyes on her," Clint answered. "I couldn't kill her. I saw her potential. I was already dating Laura, though, and I felt bad for even thinking of ending it for what could have been just a whim with Nat, you know? At the time, I didn't even really know it was love. I convinced myself I was supposed to be with Laura."

"So you've lived with that regret every day since," Steve commented.

"By the time I realized I loved her, it was too late," Clint said, bowing his head. "I couldn't just leave my family, you know?"

"I know."

"You must think I'm a terrible person."

"I don't."

"I do love Laura, Steve. I do."

"Just not the same way. You said so already."

"But what does it say about me that I was willing to sacrifice myself to keep Nat alive?" Clint went on. "That I was going to give up ever seeing my family again so she could live?"

"I don't know."

Clint looked at Steve miserably, knowing he was a horrible person.

"Hey, guys?" Tony said, coming in. "Bruce is about ready to put the gauntlet on."

"Coming," Steve replied. Tony gave a curt nod before leaving them again.

"It won't bring her back," Clint said. "It was final."

"Clint," Steve said, putting his hand on Clint's shoulder firmly. "You're not a bad person. You just missed your chance with something. You're human. You're allowed to feel the things you're feeling."

"Laura would be so ashamed of me."

"Laura already knew you loved Nat," Steve told him.

"What?"

"She told me so three years ago at your house."

"She knew?"

"She knew."

"Oh God..."

"It's okay. She knew you loved her too, just not in the same way."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Steve."

"She stayed didn't she?" Steve prompted, making Clint look at him again. "She knew you weren't 100 percent hers, but she stayed with you. What does that tell you? Obviously she wasn't that upset by it."

"She deserves better."

"Maybe, but you said it yourself. You love Laura too. I think we can love people in different ways, that's why so many others miss out on chances too without even realizing it at times. Love is never the same twice. I don't think so anyway."

"Steve! Clint! Come on!" Tony shouted from the other room.

"Can't keep the princess waiting," Steve joked, getting up. Truthfully, he was just as anxious and excited to get everyone back. Clint stood and followed him. What Steve had said resonated with him. He did love both Laura and Nat. He did want his family back. Sometimes, though, he wondered what things would have been like if he had made a different decision.

...

Steve carried the infinity stones and Thor's Mjolnir to the platform. He felt a little shaky since he knew what he was doing. He caught Bucky's eyes, and he knew Bucky knew too.

"Okay, all set?" Bruce asked, standing behind the controls.

"Yup," Steve nodded.

"See you in five seconds," Bruce grinned. Steve felt guilty at this, but he didn't say anything. Within seconds, he was gone.

**2004**

Steve landed hard on the beach in Hawaii, winded. He had returned the Mjolnir and all the stones, but he had been unsuccessful at getting Nat to return by giving back the Soul Stone. He had attempted to beat the crap out of Red Skull, but that only ended up with him swinging at a flying demon who simply laughed at him. Steve shuddered and cracked his neck. He had not expected to see that asshole again. He had felt sad leaving Vormir knowing that Nat was gone forever. Then, he had gotten an idea. Bruce had explained that going into the past did not change the future, that alternate timelines could be created. Not knowing where else to find both Nat and Clint in the same place before now, he came here. Now, he surged ahead, hoping he wasn't too late. He raced to find someone to ask about the church. He managed to get assistance, and he ran off towards it. He came to a stop when he saw a much younger looking Natasha pacing outside the front steps.

"Nat?" Steve said, feeling strange suddenly. It was so good to see her alive. He restrained himself from hugging her. He didn't really want to be assaulted. She looked at him curiously.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Um, no. I'm a friend of Clint's," he replied.

"Oh, God. Does he know I'm here?" Nat asked, freaking out.

"No, no! Um, he...he just talked about you a lot. I recognized you," Steve said hurriedly.

"He does?"

"Yea. Nat, he's crazy about you," Steve said. He felt bad for Laura that this was happening on her wedding day, and if he could have known of a different time and place to pick, he would have. In the end, though, he knew this was just an alternate timeline. She was with Clint in the future with their family. Nothing was changed. All Steve was trying to do was give his two friends the chance they had missed out on in a different life. That was all.

"You're not serious?" Nat asked, putting a hand to her heart.

"He loves you. He just...he's afraid to tell you. Sometimes I don't even think he realizes it himself," Steve said, laughing nervously. Nat looked at the church and then back at him.

"I can't," she said.

"What?"

"I can't do that to Laura. She doesn't deserve this," Nat said, moving away from the church.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To get a drink," she answered. Steve felt his hopes fall, but he wasn't going to give up. If Nat wasn't going to be brave enough, then it had to be Clint. Steve went inside the church, noticing the bridesmaids hovering by the mirror in the hallway. He slipped down the other end, hoping he would find the groom. Thankfully, some genius had labeled the door "Groom's Place."

Steve knocked, and Clint pulled the door open.

"Yes?" Clint asked. Steve could tell Clint had the jitters. He wasn't even fully dressed yet. His tuxedo coat was slung over the back of a chair, and his tie was loose. There were no shoes on his feet.

"I'm not usually the kind of guy to ruin someone's wedding, but you need to know something," Steve said.

"What? Do I know you?"

"Um, no. I'm a friend of Nat's," Steve said. It was true. He was friends with both of them.

"Did she send you here?" Clint asked. He looked past Steve.

"Are you looking for her?" Steve questioned.

"No," Clint lied. Steve pushed him back into the room and shut the door.

"Look, man, she's crazy about you," Steve said. "Head over heels in love with you. She was standing right outside ready to come and tell you, but she chickened out."

"What?! She was here? What are you saying?" Clint asked, grabbing at his hair.

"The question is, do you love her?" Steve urged. Clint swallowed hard, looking back and forth from Steve and the door.

"I'm getting married in twenty minutes..."

"Clint, do you love Nat?"

"I'm marrying Laura..."

"Answer the damn question!" Steve shouted, making Clint flinch. "Sorry." Clint stood there looking torn, and he looked at his feet, fiddling with his fingers.

"I do," he nodded finally. "Oh my God, I do."

"Then you need to go get her," Steve said.

"I can't do this to Laura," Clint argued. Steve stood then and grabbed Clint's shoulders, making Clint look at him.

"Would you want Laura to follow through if she loved someone else?" he demanded.

"No," Clint shook his head.

"Then what makes you think she would want you to?"

"She'll hate me..."

"I think she already knows your love is different for her than it is for someone else."

"Then why would she marry me?" Clint asked, confused.

"Because you don't have the balls to call it off," Steve said.

"Hey, now..."

"Come on, Clint, don't miss your chance."

"Why are you so adamant I do this?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"It's hard to explain. It's a bit unbelievable actually, and I don't have time to tell you all of it. You just have to trust me that I'm right on this, and promise me you will go find Nat and then go retire somewhere in the world where it's just the two of you, okay?"

"What?"

"Promise me," Steve commanded.

"Okay, okay," Clint said. "I promise. Can you let go now?"

"Sorry," Steve said, releasing him. Clint rubbed at the places Steve had been squeezing.

"Where is she?" Clint asked.

"She went to get something to drink."

"Okay. I...I have to talk to Laura first." Clint couldn't believe he was doing this, but this guy was right, he wouldn't want her to marry him if she wanted to be with someone else. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"You do that."

"I'm sorry, what is your name again?" Clint asked, squinting at him.

"Steve," Steve answered.

"Steve...?"

"Just Steve."

"Okay. Thanks, Steve, for telling me."

"I just want you guys to be happy," Steve said. "You're doing the right thing, Clint." He watched as Clint hurried off to find Laura. He felt relief that he had managed to succeed. All that had to happen now was Nat saying yes.

...

Steve was hiding in the bar Nat was in when Clint showed up. Steve had purchased a hoodie and had pulled the hood over his face so they wouldn't recognize him. He watched Clint come up behind Nat and touch her on the shoulder. She turned and promptly spewed her drink everywhere.

"Clint?!" she exclaimed. He was still in his tux minus the jacket. He wiped at the splattered beverage on his shirt briefly.

"Mind if I join?" he asked, sitting on the stool beside her.

"You're supposed to be getting married," Nat said, faltering.

"I called it off," Clint told her. The bartender handed him a beer, and he opened it, taking a sip.

"Why?"

"I think you know why," Clint commented. Steve chuckled to himself. So Clint was going to make Nat say it first. Typical.

"I don't actually," Nat insisted. Of course she wouldn't cave.

"Why are you here, Tasha?" Clint asked, looking at her intently.

"I heard the surfing here was amazing," she answered, sipping her drink carefully. She avoided his gaze.

"Tasha?"

"Honest! I came for the sun and the waves," Nat lied.

"So you standing outside the church was you enjoying the waves," Clint reasoned.

"I was enjoying the sun at that time. Wait, how did you know I was at the church?" Nat asked.

"So you were," Clint said, pointing at her.

"Answer the question," she ordered.

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed.

"Why did you call off the wedding, Clint?" Nat asked. He played with the beer cap in his fingers.

"Come on," Steve murmured. "Be brave. Tell her."

Clint tapped the cap on the bar top before setting it down and looking at Nat.

"Because I'm in love with you," he finally said.

"Yes!" Steve fist pumped quietly. The look on her face was enough to make him know he had done the right thing.

"You do?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, I do," he answered, taking her hand in his. "I was ignoring it, but your friend Steve..."

"I don't have a friend named Steve," Nat interrupted. He tilted his head at her.

"Are you sure? He seemed adamant that you were crazy about me too and that I was making a big mistake getting married."

"I don't know a Steve," she said firmly. Then it dawned on her. "Wait, what did he look like?"

"Uh, ripped with blondish/brownish hair?" Clint said.

"He said he was your friend," she accused.

"What?"

"Yea! He told me you were crazy about me and to get in there and see you."

"But you didn't."

"I was afraid to. I didn't want to hurt Laura."

"She was okay. She said she appreciated me being honest with her."

"Oh."

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Clint asked, looking around. Steve lowered his head.

"I don't know."

"He told me to go retire with you somewhere in the world," Clint told her.

"He did?"

"Yea."

"That's odd."

"I know. I had this weird feeling that he knew something I didn't, you know?" Clint said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's from the future," Clint joked.

"Ha, right. Like that could ever happen," Nat laughed. Steve smirked to himself. Idiots. Naive idiots, but they were his naive idiots.

"So, is it true? Are you in love with me too?" Clint asked, getting back on topic.

"I am," she admitted. "I didn't know for sure that you felt the same way until just now. I can't believe you left your wedding..."

"Stop," he said, putting a finger on her lips. "I made my decision, and I don't regret it. So what do you say? Wanna run away with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she answered, smiling. Steve watched as Clint moved in to kiss her passionately, and he felt satisfied that he had seen everything he had needed to see. He stood to leave, giving them one last glance as he went out the door. They were touching foreheads and laughing and kissing, and Steve knew he had accomplished his side mission. There was just one thing left to do.

...

It was dark when he arrived, and he had three minutes to spare. He hurried inside, looking for the person he'd been waiting to see for a long time. He found her standing alone beside the dance floor, scanning the crowd. Smiling, he approached her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, extending his hand. Peggy clutched her heart, looking at him.

"Steve?" she asked.

"Eight o'clock, right on time," he said. He had waited for this moment for so long. He didn't regret coming here. Tony had given him advice on living a life, so here he was. He could finally rest and live a new timeline with the woman he loved. He smiled as she took his hand into hers and squeezed. He was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Then let's dance," she smiled.

* * *

**As always, I love reviews. :D**


End file.
